Starry
Starry is a high-performing member of Team Galactic. She was first introduced in Marble League 2016. Starry has won two golds and one bronze medals. This makes Starry one of the most successful Marble athletes. Starry's greatest moment was in the last event of Marble League 2017 when she overtook Clementin of the O'rangers in the last second of the race to win gold. Marble League 2016 Starry's first individual event was the Sand Rally. In her heat, Starry led the pack for nearly the entirety of the race, finishing first with a time of exactly 56 seconds. Later in the final, Starry started well and soon worked her way up to second place. However, Starry was soon pushed back further. Yelley of Mellow Yellow claimed gold, with Rojo Uno second. Starry finished third by a mere 2 hundredths of a second over Candy of the Jawbreakers. This would be Team Galactic’s only medal in Marble League 2016. Starry also competed in the High Jump, the 7th event. She successfully made it through the first two jumps but failed when attempting 52 cm. Regardless, Starry managed 4th place in that event. 2017 Starry was chosen for the 5th event of the Marble League 2017: the Hurdles. Starry dominated her heat and won by nearly a second with a time of 8.96 seconds. Starry came second in her semi-final, getting her through to the final. In the final, Starry led from the start and won a deserving gold medal with her time of 8.92 seconds. In the Archery event, Starry scored the lowest of her team members with a 7.5. Starry was again selected for the Sand Rally, the final event of Marble League 2017 and performed well to win another gold. Starry won her heat, comfortably qualifying for the final. The final would be perhaps the greatest moment of Starry’s career, when after sitting in third for most of the race, charged out of nowhere to beat Clementin of the O'rangers in the last few meters of the race. Starry’s time was 1:25:58. This race was featured in Jelle’s Top 10 highlights of Marble League 2017. 2018 Starry's first individual event of Marble League 2018 was the much anticipated Snow Rally. Due to Starry's success in sand rally events, Starry was predicted as a potential winner but placed 6th with times of 47.76 and 53.12 seconds. 2019 Starry competed again for Team Galactic in Marble League 2019. Starry competed in the first event, placing 7th in the Underwater Race. Starry's next event was the Dirt Race. In the qualifier, Starry started well, but was caught up on an obstacle early and did not qualify for the final. Appearances Trivia * Starry met her future teammates (Cosmo, Astron, and Pulsar) while working at the Galactic National Space Center in Galakonur. They went on to found Team Galactic together. * Starry, along with Yelley from Mellow Yellow were the first female athletes to win an individual medal at the Marble League with their medals in the Sand Rally * Starry suffered from a minor internal injury during Event 7 of Marble League 2019, Block Pushing, meaning she couldn't participate in Event 9, the Hurdles Race, which she had previously won. * Starry was the first marble to win 2 gold medals and win a total of 3 medals. * Before 2019, Starry had a plethora of individual marble records including: most successful individual marble (69 pts), best medal count by individual marble (2 gold and 1 bronze), most points earned in one year (50 pts, 2017), most medals earned in one year (2 gold, 2017). Amazingly, all of these records were broken in 2019 by a variety of marbles from other teams. * Before the final event of 2019, Starry was the only member of Team Galactic to have any individual medals to her credit. References Category:Team Galactic Category:Marbles Category:Marble League Category:Marble League 2016 Category:Marble League 2017 Category:Marble League 2018 Category:Marble League 2019